


night terrors

by Elli3



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elli3/pseuds/Elli3
Summary: he’s  excruciatingly terrifiedone shotlowercase intended





	night terrors

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted on my wattpad, the story shares the same name on there, as it does here. my user on wattpad is chrxllo, if you’d prefer to read it there.

sal awoke with a bead of sweat trickling down his cheekbone. his eyes squeezed shut, painfully contorting his already disfigured facial features. night terror, he thought solemnly to himself. night terrors have recently become much more frequent for the young boy at this point. not as if he remembered anything. however, the unexplained bruises and cold sweat he normally found himself in, was enough to convince sally that he suffered from night terrors. it wasn't really ideal, considering how sal was practically glued to larry's emotional support after we woke. sal often worried that larry was beginning to, if not already, be getting annoyed. now, sal fisher dealt with a cult that florished underneath his very own toes. yet the thought of making larry annoyed or angry with him was enough to chill deep down into his shakey bones.   
witb a loud sigh, the blue boy strapped on his prosthetic, much to lazy and in the hurry, he avoided the trouble of fiddling with his glass eye. ans there it sat, looming over him, in a clear liquid. sally only glared, eventually resting his gaze onto the walkie-talkie set on his dresser. larry had given it to him, specifically for times such as these. He beeped in, 

"larry, you awake dude?" 

the response came quicker than sal anticipated. 

"yeah dude, can't sleep?" 

"yeah... sorry man. i know i tap in a lot. but y'know how it is." 

sal pictured larry shrugging, knowing damn well that larry perfectly understood him. 

"anyways, am i able to come down for the night?" 

"yeah sal. my mom won't mind, she adores you." 

"how about you larryface, you mind?" 

"not as long as i can keep painting, this one is turning out pretty well." 

sal chuckled over the speaker. 

"yeah yeah man, i won't disturb your painting session. i'll be down there soon." 

"alright little dude." 

———  
the elevator creaked in a humble manner on its decent downwards towards the basement larry and linda occupied. a cold breeze found its way onto sals back, sending a shiver trickling down the poor boys spine. sal only hummed, desperate to ignore the sensation he's positive was being caused by his own insanely active imagination. 

Ding

sal jumped a bit when the elevator had completed its decent. he was too focused on his distracting humming, failing to notice that the elevator was reaching the basement level. 

with a quant huff, sally pushed up his prosthetic, uncomfortable with the feeling of the hunk of metal and plastic slipping down his, well, face... as if he'd even call it that. 

in time the blue boy was sitting next to his closest friend, watching his fragile wrist dangle around the canvas. he peered with his singular eye carefully at the board determined to figure out what in the hell larry was painting. larry, who was all too knowing of this, glued his eyes onto sally. 

"that's not going to work y'know..."

sal jumped a bit, startled. 

"what's not going to work lare?" 

larry smirked. 

"you're not going to guess what i'm painting... not yet at least."

sally chuckled in response to Larry's ridiculousness. 

"we'll see"

hmpf. 

was lares only response. 

———  
sally curled tighter in on himself, laying opposite from larry. his back turned to the brunette boy. sal was left with a lack of comfort laying awkwardly next to his best friend. 

although, sally completely doubted larry could sense the awkwardness. as it was, most likely, just a figment of sals overactive imagination once again. riddled with ghost and goblins, unable to identify what's real and what's not. what's a work of fiction, and what's had the opportunity to plague the earth. the blue boy wouldn't have even began to suspect demons... and cults, well, among other things in this cold basement. 

it peaked his interest though, how larry could possibly bare it, freakishly residing in the very apartment next to the cults passage to the lower levels of the underground. 

another breeze found its way onto sals spine. this time however, it was due to something innocent, and very real. as, that's what ones bound to feel when one is peacefully breathing on their back. 

sally only sighed. 

he took comfort in Larry's breathe tickling his neck and sending infrequent shivers down his spine. it was nice to know that another human being was there. 

"hey, sal, you awake?"

larry broke the silence sal had managed to fill in his own head already. 

"yeah man."

sal flipped himself over, now faceing larry with his singular eye. he blinked, lax to the brunette lion seeing his mutilated features at this point. he took note of a quant smile gracing larry's lips.

"alright. then c'mere man."

an arm snakes it's way around his waist and pulled him closer. sal breathed in the oak scent of his friend briefly. it went unnoticed.

"night baby blue."

sal allowed a smile to grace his lips as he came to peace with the situation. it was utterly perfect. larry's arms around his waist, their legs and limbs tangled together. a lovely sigh escaped his lungs.

"goodnight... larebear."

and with that they both drifted off, perfectly content in each others arms. 

fin.


End file.
